The present invention relates to a door head gasket for overhead doors and the like. Such an overhead door usually has guides mounted in opposing vertical edges of a doorway, in which guides door panels are movable. The gasket serves the purpose in the closed position of the door to bridge the distance between the upper edge portion of the door panels and the one side of the wall, along which the shutter blade is displaceable.
Such doors often have a laminated design, i.e. they are provided with an outer layer of metal and an intermediate layer of insulating material such as for example plastic foam. Doors of the kind in question usually move along in guides provided on the inside of the opposing vertical lateral walls of the doorway. This means that the door in the closed condition must have a tight fit to the inside of the wall. Because of the fact that as a rule the same temperature as the one prevailing outside of the door does not prevail on its inside, differences due to longitudinal changes of one surface layer of the door relative to its other surface layer do arise, which result in a bulging of the upper edge of the door. This results in that problems with regard to the tightening fit between the upper edge portion of the door panel and the portion of the wall of the building located above the doorway can arise.